Erde
Die Erde (von indogermanisch *ert; lat. „Terra“; gr. „Gaia“) ist mit einer durchschnittlichen Sonnenentfernung von 149,6 Millionen km von der Sonne aus der dritte Planet im Sonnensystem. Ihr Durchmesser beträgt über 12.700 km. Sie ist etwa 4,6 Milliarden Jahre alt und der einzige bekannte belebte Himmelskörper. Nach der vorherrschenden chemischen Beschaffenheit der Erde wird der Begriff der erdartigen (terrestrischen) oder auch erdähnlichen Planeten definiert. Das astronomische Symbol der Erde ist ♁. Umlaufbahn : Hauptartikel: Erdbahn Der mittlere Abstand des Zentrums der Erde vom Zentrum der Sonne ist die große Bahnhalbachse und beträgt etwa 149,6 Mio. km. Ursprünglich wurde dieser Abstand der Definition der Astronomischen Einheit (AE) zugrunde gelegt, die als astronomische Längeneinheit hauptsächlich für Entfernungsangaben innerhalb des Sonnensystems verwendet wird. Zur inneren Nachbarbahn der Venus hat die Erdbahn einen mittleren Abstand von 0,28 AE (41,44 Mio. km) und bis zur äußeren Nachbarbahn des Mars sind es im Mittel 0,52 AE (78,32 Mio. km). Der sonnennächste Punkt der Erdbahn, das Perihel, liegt bei 0,983 AE (147,1 Mio. km) und ihr sonnenfernster Punkt, das Aphel, bei 1,017 AE (152,1 Mio. km). Die Erde läuft also auf einer elliptischen Umlaufbahn mit einer Exzentrizität von 0,0167 um die Sonne. Der Perihel-Durchgang erfolgt um den 3. Januar und der Aphel-Durchgang um den 5. Juli. Für einen Sonnenumlauf benötigt sie 365 Tage, 6 Stunden, 9 Minuten und 9,54 Sekunden; diese Zeitspanne wird auch als siderisches Jahr bezeichnet. Die Bahngeschwindigkeit beträgt im Mittel 29,78 km/s, im Perihel 30,29 km/s und im Aphel 29,29 km/s; somit legt der Planet eine Strecke von der Größe seines Durchmessers in gut sieben Minuten zurück. Der Umlaufsinn der Erde ist rechtläufig, das heißt, dass sie sich entsprechend der Regel der Drehrichtung im Sonnensystem vom Nordpol der Erdbahnebene aus gesehen dem Uhrzeigersinn entgegengesetzt um die Sonne bewegt. Die Bahnebene der Erde wird Ekliptik genannt. Die Ekliptik ist um gut 7° gegen die Äquatorebene der Sonne geneigt. Der Nordpol der Sonne ist der Erde am stärksten gegen Anfang September zugewandt, der solare Südpol wiederum gegen Anfang März. Nur um den 6. Juni und den 8. Dezember befindet sich die Erde kurz in der Ebene des Sonnenäquators. Rotation : Hauptartikel: Erdrotation thumb|Siderischer Tag (1–2) und Sonnentag (1–3). Die Erde rotiert rechtläufig – in Richtung Osten – in 23 Stunden, 56 Minuten und 4,09 Sekunden relativ zu den Fixsternen ein Mal um ihre eigene Achse. Analog zum siderischen Jahr wird diese Zeitspanne als ein siderischer Tag bezeichnet. Aufgrund der Bahnbewegung der Erde entlang ihrer Umlaufbahn im gleichen Drehsinn und der daraus resultierenden leicht unterschiedlichen Position der Sonne an nacheinander folgenden Tagen ist ein Sonnentag, der als die Zeitspanne zwischen zwei Sonnenhöchstständen (Mittag) definiert ist, etwas größer als ein siderischer Tag und wird nach Definition in 24 Stunden eingeteilt. Die Geschwindigkeit der Kreisbewegung des Erdäquators beträgt 464 m/s bzw. 1670 km/h. Durch die Geschwindigkeit der Erdrotation und die dadurch bedingte Fliehkraft ist die Figur der Erde an den Polregionen abgeplattet und dafür gegen ihren Äquator zu einem sogenannten Äquatorwulst verformt. Gegenüber einer volumengleichen Kugel ist der Äquatorradius 7 Kilometer größer und der Polradius 14 Kilometer kleiner. Die Rotationsachse der Erde ist 23,44° gegen die senkrechte Achse der Ekliptik geneigt, dadurch werden die Nord- und die Südhalbkugel der Erde an verschiedenen Punkten ihrer Umlaufbahn um die Sonne unterschiedlich beschienen, was zu den das Klima der Erde prägenden Jahreszeiten führt. Die Richtung der Achsneigung fällt für die Nordhalbkugel derzeit in die ekliptikale Länge des Sternbilds Stier. In dieser Richtung steht, von der Erde aus gesehen, am 21. Juni auch die Sonne zur Sommersonnenwende. Da die Erde zwei Wochen später ihr Aphel durchläuft, fällt der Sommer auf der Nordhalbkugel in die Zeit ihres sonnenfernen Bahnbereichs. Präzession und Nutation thumb|right|Präzessionsbewegung der Erde Die Gezeitenkräfte des Mondes und der Sonne bewirken an dem Äquatorwulst der Erde ein Drehmoment, das die Erdachse aufzurichten versucht und zu einer Kreiselbewegung der Rotationsachse führt. Ein vollständiger Kegelumlauf dieser lunisolaren Präzession dauert etwa 25.700 bis 25.800 Jahre. Mit diesem Zyklus der Präzession verschieben sich die Jahreszeiten. Der Mond verursacht durch die Präzessionsbewegung seiner eigenen Umlaufbahn mit einer Periode von 18,6 Jahren eine zusätzliche „nickende“ Bewegung der Erdachse, die als Nutation bezeichnet wird. Der Einfluss des Mondes bewirkt zugleich eine Stabilisierung der Erdachsenneigung, die ohne ihn durch die Anziehungskraft der Planeten bis zu einer Schräglage von 85° taumeln würde.NZZ Folio 08/08: Herbert Cerutti: Was wäre, wenn es den Mond nicht gäbe Rotationsdauer und Gezeitenkräfte Die Gravitation von Mond und Sonne verursachen auf der Erde die Gezeiten. Der Anteil von der Sonne ist dabei etwa halb so groß wie der des Mondes. Damit verbunden ist die Gezeitenreibung von Ebbe und Flut der Meere. Diese bremsen die Erdrotation und verlängern dadurch gegenwärtig die Tage um etwa 20 Mikrosekunden pro Jahr. Die Gezeiten wirken sich auch auf die Landmassen aus, die sich um etwa einen halben Meter heben und senken. Die Rotationsenergie der Erde wird dabei in Wärme umgewandelt. Der Drehimpuls wird auf den Mond übertragen, dessen Bahn sich dadurch um etwa vier Zentimeter pro Jahr von der Erde entfernt. Dieser schon lange vermutete Effekt ist seit etwa 1995 durch Laserdistanzmessungen abgesichert. Extrapoliert man diese Abbremsung in die Zukunft, wird auch die Erde einmal dem Mond immer die gleiche Seite zuwenden, wobei ein Tag auf der Erde dann etwa siebenundvierzig Mal so lang wäre wie heute. Damit unterliegt die Erde dem gleichen Effekt, der in der Vergangenheit schon zur gebundenen Rotation (Korotation) des Mondes geführt hat. : Für Details siehe: Langfristige Änderungen der Erdrotation und Moderne Gezeitentheorie Aufbau Die Erde ist mit einem mittleren Radius von 6371 Kilometer der größte Gesteinsplanet im Sonnensystem. Alle noch größeren Planeten der Sonne sind so genannte Gasriesen und bestehen, wie Jupiter, hauptsächlich aus Gas, das im Inneren des Planeten stark komprimiert ist. Zusammengesetzt ist die Erde hauptsächlich aus Eisen (32,1%), Sauerstoff (30,1%), Silizium (15,1%), Magnesium (13,9%), Schwefel (2,9%), Nickel (1,8%), Calcium (1,5%) und Aluminium (1,4%). Die restlichen 1,2% teilen sich Spuren von anderen Elementen. Die Erde hat, wie alle Planeten, durch die Eigengravitation ihrer großen Masse (siehe auch Erdmasse) annähernd die Form einer Kugel. Durch die Fliehkräfte ihrer ziemlich schnellen Rotation ist sie an den Polen geringfügig abgeplattet. Der Durchmesser ist am Äquator etwa 43 km größer als der von Pol zu Pol. Der Gipfel des Chimborazo ist wegen seiner Nähe zum Äquator der Punkt der Erdoberfläche, der am weitesten vom Erdmittelpunkt entfernt ist. Innerer Aufbau : Hauptartikel: Innerer Aufbau der Erde, Erdfigur Nach seismischen Messungen ist die Erde hauptsächlich aus drei Schalen aufgebaut: Aus dem Erdkern, dem Erdmantel und der Erdkruste. Diese Schalen sind durch seismische Diskontinuitätsflächen (Unstetigkeitsflächen) voneinander abgegrenzt. Die Erdkruste und der oberste Teil des oberen Mantels bilden zusammen die so genannte Lithosphäre. Sie ist zwischen 50 und 100 km dick und zergliedert sich in große und kleinere tektonische Einheiten, die Platten. Ein dreidimensionales Modell der Erde wird, wie alle verkleinerten Nachbildungen von Weltkörpern, Globus genannt. Datei:Aufbau der Erde schematisch.svg|Der Schalenaufbau der Erde Datei:Jordens inre.svg|Dreidimensionale Darstellung Oberfläche : Hauptartikel: Erdoberfläche thumb|left|[[Nordhalbkugel]] thumb|left|[[Südhalbkugel]] Der Äquatorumfang ist durch die Zentrifugalkraft der Rotation mit 40.075,004 km um 134,336 km bzw. um 0,34 % größer als der Polumfang mit 39.940,638 km. Der Poldurchmesser ist mit 12.713,500 km dementsprechend um 42,77 km bzw. um 0,34 % kleiner als der Äquatordurchmesser mit 12.756,270 km. Der Meeresspiegel (das Geoid) weicht davon nochmals um ± 100 Meter ab. Die Unterschiede im Umfang tragen mit dazu bei, dass es keinen eindeutig höchsten Berg auf der Erde gibt. Nach der Höhe über dem Meeresspiegel ist es der Mount Everest im Himalaya und nach dem Abstand des Gipfels vom Erdmittelpunkt der auf dem Äquatorwulst stehende Vulkanberg Chimborazo in den Anden. Von der jeweils eigenen Basis an gemessen ist der Mauna Kea auf der vom pazifischen Meeresboden aufragenden großen vulkanischen Hawaii-Insel am höchsten. thumb|[[Landhemisphäre|Landhalbkugel]] thumb|[[Wasserhemisphäre|Wasserhalbkugel]] Wie die meisten festen Planeten und fast alle größeren Monde, zum Beispiel der Erdmond, weist auch die Erde eine deutliche Zweiteilung ihrer Oberfläche in unterschiedlich ausgeprägte Halbkugeln auf. Die Oberfläche von ca. 510 Mio. km² unterteilt sich in eine Landhemisphäre und eine Wasserhemisphäre. Die Landhalbkugel ist die Hemisphäre mit dem maximalen Anteil an Land. Er beträgt mit 47 % knapp die Hälfte der sichtbaren Fläche. Die Fläche der gegenüberliegenden Wasserhalbkugel enthält nur 11 % Land und wird durch Ozeane dominiert. Die Wasserfläche hat in der gegenwärtigen geologischen Epoche einen Gesamtanteil von 70,7 %. Die von der Landfläche umfassten 29,3 % entfallen hauptsächlich auf sieben Kontinente; der Größe nach: Asien, Afrika, Nordamerika, Südamerika, Antarktika, Europa und Australien (Europa ist als große westliche Halbinsel Asiens im Rahmen der Plattentektonik allerdings wahrscheinlich nie eine selbständige Einheit gewesen). Die kategorische Grenzziehung zwischen Australien als kleinstem Erdteil und Grönland als größter Insel wurde nur rein konventionell festgelegt. Die Fläche des Weltmeeres wird im Allgemeinen in drei Ozeane einschließlich der Nebenmeere unterteilt: den Pazifik, den Atlantik und den Indik. Die tiefste Stelle, das Witjastief 1 im Marianengraben, liegt 11.034 m unter dem Meeresspiegel. Plattentektonik : Hauptartikel: Plattentektonik Die größten Platten entsprechen in ihrer Anzahl und Ordnung in etwa jener der von ihnen getragenen Kontinente, mit Ausnahme der pazifischen Platte. All diese Schollen bewegen sich gemäß der Plattentektonik relativ zueinander auf den teils aufgeschmolzenen, zähflüssigen Gesteinen des oberen Mantels, der 100 bis 150 km mächtigen Asthenosphäre. Magnetisches Feld : Hauptartikel: Erdmagnetfeld Das die Erde umgebende magnetische Feld wird von einem Geodynamo erzeugt. Das Feld ähnelt nahe der Erdoberfläche einem magnetischen Dipol. Die magnetischen Feldlinien treten auf der Südhalbkugel der Erde aus und durch die Nordhalbkugel wieder in die Erde ein. Im Erdmantel verändert sich die Form des Magnetfeldes. Oberhalb der Erdatmosphäre wird das Dipolfeld durch den Sonnenwind verformt. Die geomagnetischen Pole der Erde fallen nicht genau mit den geographischen Polen der Erde zusammen. Im Jahr 2007 war die Achse des geomagnetischen Dipolfeldes um etwa 11,5° gegenüber der Erdachse geneigt. Atmosphäre : Hauptartikel: Erdatmosphäre [[Datei:Full moon partially obscured by atmosphere.jpg|thumb|right|Diese Ansicht aus der Umlaufbahn zeigt den Vollmond, der von der Erdatmosphäre teilweise verdunkelt wird. NASA Bild.]] Die Erde besitzt eine etwa 640 km hohe Atmosphäre. Deren Masse beträgt 5,13 x 1018 kg und macht somit knapp ein Millionstel der Erdmasse aus. Der mittlere Luftdruck auf dem Niveau des Meeresspiegels beträgt 1.013 hPa. In den bodennahen Schichten besteht die Lufthülle im Wesentlichen aus 78 % Stickstoff, 21 % Sauerstoff und zu 1 % aus Edelgasen, überwiegend Argon. Dazu kommt ein wechselnder Anteil an Wasserdampf von 0 bis 5 %, der das Wettergeschehen bestimmt. Der für den Treibhauseffekt wichtige Anteil an Kohlendioxid steigt zur Zeit durch menschlichen Einfluss und liegt jetzt bei etwa 0,038 % (Stand 2005). Die auf der Erde gemessenen Temperaturextreme betragen –89,6 °C (gemessen am 21. Juli 1983 in der Wostok-Station in der Antarktis auf 3.420 Metern Höhe, was einer Temperatur von –60 °C auf Meereshöhe entspräche) und +58 °C (gemessen am 13. September 1922 in Al 'Aziziyah in Libyen auf 111 Metern Höhe). Die mittlere Temperatur in Bodennähe beträgt 15 °C; die Schallgeschwindigkeit bei dieser Temperatur beträgt in der Luft auf Meeresniveau etwa 340 m/s. Die Erdatmosphäre streut den kurzwelligen, blauen Spektralanteil des Sonnenlichts etwa fünfmal stärker als den langwelligen, roten und bedingt dadurch bei hohem Sonnenstand die Blaufärbung des Himmels. Dass die Oberfläche der Meere und Ozeane vom Weltall aus gesehen blau erscheinen, weswegen die Erde seit dem Beginn der Raumfahrt auch der „Blaue Planet“ genannt wird, ist jedoch auf die stärkere Absorption roten Lichtes im Wasser selbst zurückzuführen. Die Spiegelung des blauen Himmels an der Wasseroberfläche ist dabei nur von nebensächlicher Bedeutung. Klima Klimazonen Die Erde wird anhand unterschiedlich intensiver Sonneneinstrahlung in Klimazonen eingeteilt, die sich vom Nordpol zum Äquator erstrecken – und auf der Südhalbkugel spiegelbildlich verlaufen. Die jahreszeitlichen Temperaturschwankungen sind umso stärker, je weiter die Klimazone vom Äquator und vom nächsten Ozean entfernt liegt. Polarzone Unter den Polargebieten versteht man zum einen die Region innerhalb des nördlichen Polarkreises, die Arktis, sowie den Kontinent der Antarktis auf der Südhalbkugel der Erde. Besonderes Kennzeichen der Polarregionen sind neben dem kalten Klima mit viel Schnee und Eis der bis zu einem halben Jahr dauernde Polartag mit der Mitternachtssonne bzw. die Polarnacht, aber auch die Polarlichter. Gemäßigte Zone thumb|right|Klimagürtel der Erde Die gemäßigte Klimazone erstreckt sich vom Polarkreis bis zum vierzigsten Breitengrad und wird in eine kalt-, kühl- und warmgemäßigte Zone eingeteilt. Diese Zone weist einen großen Unterschied zwischen den Jahreszeiten auf, der in Richtung des Äquators jedoch etwas abnimmt. Ein weiteres Merkmal sind die Unterschiede zwischen Tag und Nacht, die je nach Jahreszeit stark variieren. Diese Unterschiede nehmen, je näher man dem Pol kommt, immer mehr zu. Die Vegetation wird durch Nadel-, Misch- und Laubwälder geprägt, wobei die Nadelwälder in Richtung Äquator immer weniger werden. Subtropen Die Subtropen liegen in der geographischen Breite zwischen den Tropen in Äquatorrichtung und den gemäßigten Zonen in Richtung der Pole, ungefähr zwischen 25° und 40° nördlicher beziehungsweise südlicher Breite. Diese Gebiete haben typischerweise tropische Sommer und nicht-tropische Winter. Man kann sie unterteilen in trockene, winterfeuchte, sommerfeuchte und immerfeuchte Subtropen. Eine weit verbreitete Definition definiert das Klima dort als subtropisch, wo die Mitteltemperatur im Jahr über 20 Grad Celsius liegt, die Mitteltemperatur des kältesten Monats jedoch unter der Marke von 20 Grad bleibt. Die Unterschiede zwischen Tag und Nacht fallen relativ gering aus. Die Vegetation reicht von der Artenvielfalt, wie sie zum Beispiel im Mittelmeer auftritt, über die Vegetation der trockenen Savanne bis hin zur kargen oder auch völlig fehlenden Vegetation in Wüsten wie der Sahara. Tropen Die Tropen befinden sich zwischen dem nördlichen und südlichen Wendekreis. Die Tropen können in die wechselfeuchten und immerfeuchten Tropen unterschieden werden. In den Tropen sind Tag und Nacht immer gleichlang (jeweils 12 Stunden). Klimatische Jahreszeiten gibt es nur in den wechselfeuchten Tropen und lassen sich lediglich in Trocken- und Regenzeit unterscheiden. Typisch für die wechselfeuchten Tropen sind die Feuchtsavannen, die sich nördlich und südlich der großen Regenwälder befinden. Sie zeichnen sich durch ihre weiten Grasländer aus. Beispiele sind die afrikanische Savanne und der Pantanal in Südbrasilien und Paraguay. Für die immerfeuchten Tropen, die sich rund um den Äquator befinden, sind die großen, sehr artenreichen Regenwälder, wie zum Beispiel der Amazonas typisch. Jahreszeiten thumb|right|Die Neigung der Erdachse. Die Jahreszeiten werden in erster Linie von der Einstrahlung der Sonne verursacht und können infolgedessen durch Temperatur- und/oder Niederschlagsmengenschwankungen geprägt sein. In der gemäßigten Zone wird darunter gewöhnlich der Wechsel der Tageshöchst- bzw. Tagestiefsttemperaturen verstanden. In subtropischen (und noch ausgeprägter in tropischen) Regionen wird dieses Temperaturregime stärker durch Schwankungen der Monatsmittel des Niederschlags überlagert und in seiner Wahrnehmbarkeit beeinflusst. Die Unterschiede entstehen durch die Neigung der Erde. Dies hat zur Folge, dass der Zenitstand der Sonne zwischen dem nördlichen und südlichen Wendekreis hin- und herwandert (daher auch der Name). Dadurch entstehen neben den unterschiedlichen Einstrahlungen auch die unterschiedlichen Tag- und Nachtlängen, die mit zunehmender Polnähe immer ausgeprägter werden. Die Wanderung erfolgt im Jahresrhythmus wie folgt: * 21. Dezember (Wintersonnenwende): Die Sonne steht über dem südlichen Wendekreis (Wendekreis des Steinbocks). Auf der Nordhalbkugel ist nun der kürzeste und auf der Südhalbkugel der längste Tag des Jahres. Der astronomische Winter beginnt. Durch die nun geringe Einstrahlung der Sonne auf die Nordhalbkugel erreicht die mittlere (Tages- bzw. Monats-)Temperatur dort mit einiger Verzögerung ihren Tiefpunkt. Am Nordpol ist die Mitte der Polarnacht und am Südpol die Mitte des Polartags. * 19. bis 21. März: Tagundnachtgleiche: astronomischer Frühlingsbeginn im Norden und astronomischer Herbstbeginn im Süden. Die Sonne ist auf Höhe des Äquators. * 21. Juni (Sommersonnenwende): Die Sonne steht über dem nördlichen Wendekreis (Wendekreis des Krebses). Längster Tag im Norden und kürzester Tag im Süden. Auf der Nordhalbkugel beginnt nun der astronomische Sommer und auf der Südhalbkugel der astronomische Winter. Durch die höhere Einstrahlung der Sonne auf die Nordhalbkugel erreicht die mittlere (Tages- bzw. Monats-)Temperatur dort mit einiger Verzögerung ihren Höchstpunkt. Am Nordpol ist die Mitte des Polartags und am Südpol die Mitte der Polarnacht. * 22. oder 23. September: Tagundnachtgleiche: Im Norden beginnt astronomisch der Herbst, im Süden der Frühling. Die Sonne ist erneut auf Höhe des Äquators. Abweichend davon wird in der Meteorologie der Beginn der Jahreszeiten jeweils auf den Monatsanfang vorverlegt (1. Dezember, 1. März usw.). Globaler Energiehaushalt Der Energiehaushalt der Erde wird im Wesentlichen durch die Einstrahlung der Sonne und die Ausstrahlung der Erdoberfläche bzw. Atmosphäre bestimmt, also durch den Strahlungshaushalt der Erde. Die restlichen Beiträge von zusammen etwa 0,02 % liegen deutlich unterhalb der Messungsgenauigkeit der Solarkonstanten sowie ihrer Schwankung im Lauf eines Sonnenfleckenzyklus. Etwa 0,013 % macht der durch radioaktive Zerfälle erzeugte geothermische Energiebeitrag aus, etwa 0,007 % stammen aus der menschlichen Nutzung fossiler und nuklearer Energieträger und etwa 0,002 % verursacht die Gezeitenreibung. Die geometrische Albedo der Erde beträgt im Mittel 0,367, wobei ein wesentlicher Anteil auf die Wolken der Erdatmosphäre zurückzuführen ist. Dies führt zu einer globalen effektiven Temperatur von 246 K (-27 °C). Die Durchschnittstemperatur am Boden liegt jedoch durch einen starken atmosphärischen Treibhauseffekt bzw. Gegenstrahlung bei etwa 288 K (15 °C), wobei die Treibhausgase Wasser und Kohlendioxid den Hauptbeitrag liefern (siehe auch: Gleichgewichtstemperatur). Einfluss des Menschen Die ersten Menschen lebten als Jäger und Sammler. Mit der Neolithischen Revolution begannen im Vorderen Orient (11.), in China (8.) und im mexikanischen Tiefland (6. Jahrtausend v. Chr.) Ackerbau und Viehzucht. Die Kulturpflanzen verdrängten die natürliche Pflanzenwelt. Im Zuge der Industrialisierung wurden weiträumige Landflächen in Industrie- und Verkehrsflächen umgewandelt. Die Wechselwirkungen zwischen Lebewesen und Klima haben heute durch den zunehmenden Einfluss des Menschen eine neue Quantität erreicht. Während im Jahr 1920 circa 1,8 Milliarden Menschen die Erde bevölkerten, wuchs die Weltbevölkerung bis zum Jahr 2008 auf knapp 6,7 Milliarden an. In den Entwicklungsländern ist für die absehbare Zukunft weiterhin ein starkes Bevölkerungswachstum zu erwarten, während in vielen hoch entwickelten Ländern die Bevölkerung stagniert oder nur sehr langsam zunimmt, deren industrieller Einfluss auf die Natur aber weiterhin wächst. Im Februar 2005 prognostizierten Experten der Vereinten Nationen bis zum Jahr 2013 einen Anstieg auf 7 Milliarden, und auf 9,1 Milliarden bis 2050. Seit 1990 ist der 22. April als Tag der Erde der internationale Aktionstag zum Schutz der Umwelt. Das Jahr 2008 wurde von den Vereinten Nationen unter Federführung der UNESCO zum Internationalen Jahr des Planeten Erde (IYPE) erklärt. Diese bislang größte weltweite Initiative in den Geowissenschaften soll die Bedeutung und den Nutzen der modernen Geowissenschaften für die Gesellschaft und für eine nachhaltige Entwicklung verdeutlichen. Zahlreiche Veranstaltungen und interdisziplinären Projekte auf internationaler und nationaler Ebene erstrecken sich von 2007 bis 2009 über einen Zeitraum von insgesamt drei Jahren.Deutsche UNESCO-Kommission e.V.: Das Internationale Jahr des Planeten Erde 2008 Mond : Hauptartikel: Mond thumb|Die Erde vom Mond aus gesehen. Die Erde wird von einem natürlichen Satelliten umkreist – dem Mond. Dieser ist im Vergleich zur Erde deutlich größer, als es bei den „Monden“ der anderen Planeten der Fall ist. Der große Satellit stabilisiert mit seiner relativ großen Masse und seinem gravitativen Einfluss auf den Äquatorwulst der Erde die Neigung der Erdachse gegen die Ekliptik und schafft durch die so von ihm bewirkte Zügelung der Jahreszeiten günstige Bedingungen für die Entwicklung des Lebens auf seinem Planeten. Ein mechanisches Gerät zur Demonstration der Umlaufbewegungen von Erde und Mond wird Tellurium genannt, nach Tellus, lateinisch für Erde. Des Weiteren lenkt die Erde koorbitale Objekte wie den erdnahen Asteroiden Cruithne auf eine Hufeisenumlaufbahn entlang der Erdbahn. Von diesen koorbitalen Erdbahnkreuzern war der Asteroid 2003 YN107 in den Jahren von 1996 bis 2006 ein Quasisatellit der Erde und wird bei der übernächsten Begegnung im Jahr 2120 möglicherweise als wirklicher zweiter Mond von der Erde eingefangen werden. Der koorbitale Asteroid 2002 AA29 wechselt annähernd zyklisch zwischen einer Hufeisenumlaufbahn und einer Quasisatellitenbahn und wird das nächste Mal um das Jahr 2600 wieder für 45 Jahre ein Quasisatellit der Erde sein. Leben thumb|Modell der Erdrotation. Etwa zur Zeit der [[Tag-und-Nacht-Gleiche ohne Darstellung der Achsenneigung.]] Die Erde ist bisher der einzige Planet, auf dem Lebensformen bzw. eine Biosphäre nachweisbar sind. Nach dem gegenwärtigen Stand der Forschung begann das Leben auf der Erde möglicherweise innerhalb eines relativ kurzen Zeitraums, gleich nach dem Ausklingen des letzten schweren Bombardements großer Asteroiden, dem die Erde nach ihrer Entstehung vor etwa 4,6 Milliarden Jahren bis etwa vor 3,9 Milliarden Jahren als letzte Phase der Bildung des Planetensystems ausgesetzt war. Nach dieser Zeit hat sich eine stabile Erdkruste ausgebildet und soweit abgekühlt, dass sich Wasser auf ihr sammeln konnte. Schon geologisch kurze Zeit später gibt es Hinweise auf die Entwicklung von Leben, die allerdings nicht von allen damit befassten Wissenschaftlern anerkannt werden. In 3,85 Milliarden Jahre altem Sedimentgestein aus der Isua-Region im Südwesten Grönlands wurden in den Verhältnissen von Kohlenstoffisotopen Anomalien entdeckt, die auf biologischen Stoffwechsel hindeuten könnten; bei dem Gestein kann es sich aber auch statt um Sedimente lediglich um ein stark verändertes Ergussgestein ohne derartige Bedeutung handeln. Die ältesten direkten, allerdings umstrittenen Hinweise auf Leben, die als versteinerte Cyanobakterien gedeutet werden, sind 3,5 Milliarden Jahre alt und wurden in Gesteinen der Warrawoona-Gruppe im Nordwesten Australiens und im Barberton-Grünsteingürtel in Südafrika gefunden. Die ältesten und eindeutigen Lebensspuren auf der Erde sind 1,9 Milliarden Jahre alte fossile Bakterien aus der Gunflint-Formation in Ontario. Die chemische wie die biologische Evolution sind untrennbar mit der Klimageschichte verknüpft. Das Leben wird in seiner Entwicklung von den herrschenden Bedingungen geprägt und hat seinerseits Einfluss auf die Entwicklung und das Erscheinungsbild der Erde. Durch den Stoffwechsel des pflanzlichen Lebens, also durch die Photosynthese, wurde die Erdatmosphäre mit molekularem Sauerstoff angereichert und bekam ihren oxidierenden Charakter. Zudem wurde die Albedo und damit die Energiebilanz durch die Pflanzendecke merklich verändert. Entstehung : Hauptartikel: Entstehung der Erde thumb|Erde und Mond vom Mars aus gesehen, aufgenommen von [[Mars Global Surveyor. Vom Weltall aus können die Phasen der Erde, ähnlich die der Mondphasen, beobachtet werden.]] Wie die Sonne und ihre anderen Planeten entstand die Erde vor etwa 4,6 Milliarden Jahren aus der Verdichtung des Sonnennebels. Man geht heute allgemein davon aus, dass sie während der ersten 100 Millionen Jahre einem intensiven Bombardement von Asteroiden ausgesetzt war. Heute ist nur noch ein geringer Beschuss zu verzeichnen. Die meisten der Meteore werden von Objekten hervorgerufen, die kleiner als 1 cm sind. Im Gegensatz zum Mond sind auf der Erde fast alle Einschlagkrater durch geologische Prozesse wieder ausgelöscht worden. Durch die kinetische Energie der Impakte während des schweren Bombardements und durch die Wärmeproduktion des radioaktiven Zerfalls erhitzte sich die junge Erde, bis sie größtenteils aufgeschmolzen war. In der Folge kam es zu einer gravitativen Differenzierung des Erdkörpers in einen Erdkern und einen Erdmantel. Die schwersten Elemente, vor allem Eisen, sanken in die Richtung des Schwerpunkts des Planeten, während leichte Elemente, vor allem Sauerstoff, Silizium und Aluminium, nach oben stiegen. Aus diesen Elementen bildeten sich hauptsächlich silikatische Minerale, aus denen auch die Gesteine der Erdkruste bestehen. Aufgrund ihres vorwiegenden Aufbaus aus Eisen und Silikaten hat die Erde wie alle terrestrischen Planeten eine recht hohe mittlere Dichte von 5,515 g/cm3. Herkunft des Wassers : ''Hauptartikel: Herkunft des irdischen Wassers Die Herkunft des Wassers auf der Erde, insbesondere die Frage, warum auf der Erde deutlich mehr Wasser vorkommt als auf den anderen erdähnlichen Planeten, ist bis heute nicht befriedigend geklärt. Ein Teil des Wassers dürfte durch das Ausgasen der Magma entstanden sein, also letztlich aus dem Erdinneren stammen. Ob dadurch aber die Menge an Wasser erklärt werden kann, ist fragwürdig. Weitere große Anteile könnten aber auch durch Einschläge von Kometen, transneptunischen Objekten oder wasserreichen Asteroiden (Protoplaneten) aus den äußeren Bereichen des Asteroidengürtels auf die Erde gekommen sein. Messungen des Isotopenverhältnisses von Deuterium zu Protium (D/H-Verhältnis) deuten dabei eher auf Asteroiden hin, da in Wassereinschlüssen in kohligen Chondriten ähnliche Verhältnisse gefunden wurden wie in ozeanischem Wasser, wohingegen bisherige Messungen dieses Isotopen-Verhältnisses an Kometen und transneptunischen Objekten nur schlecht mit irdischem Wasser übereinstimmten. Zukunft Lebenszyklus der Sonne: 700px|center|The life cycle of the Sun. Die Zukunft der Erde ist eng an die der Sonne gebunden. Als Ergebnis der ständigen Anreicherung der Heliumasche im Zentrum der Sonne wird die Gesamthelligkeit der Sonne langsam steigen. Die Leuchtkraft der Sonne wird über die nächsten 1,1 Milliarden Jahre um 10% steigen und um 40% nach 3,5 Mrd. Jahren. Klimamodelle zeigen, dass der Anstieg dieser Strahlung, die die Erde dann erreicht, vermutlich verheerende Folgen haben wird, inklusive den möglichen Verlust der irdischen Ozeane. Die steigenden Temperaturen auf der Erdoberfläche werden den anorganischen Kohlenstoffzyklus beschleunigen. Dabei wird die Konzentration in etwa 900 Millionen Jahren auf einen Wert fallen (10 ppm für C4-Pflanzen), die die Pflanzen absterben lässt. Das Fehlen der Vegetation wird sich in einem Rückgang an Sauerstoff in der Atmosphäre bemerkbar machen. Folglich wird danach tierisches Leben innerhalb weniger Millionen Jahre ausgestorben sein.Ward and Brownlee (2002) Selbst wenn die Sonne ewig stabil scheinen würde, würde durch die innere Auskühlung aufgrund nachlassender Vulkanaktivität die Erde viel von ihrer Atmosphäre und Ozeane verlieren. Nach einer weiteren Milliarde Jahren wird das gesamte Oberflächenwasser verschwunden sein und die globale Durchschnittstemperatur der Erde wird +70 °C erreichen. Es wird vermutet, dass die Erde noch etwa 500 Mio. Jahre bewohnbar sein wird. Die Sonne wird im Laufe ihrer stellaren Entwicklung in etwa 5 Milliarden Jahren zum roten Riesen werden. Modelle sagen vorher, dass sich die Sonne bis zum 250-fachen ihrer derzeitigen Größe ausdehnen wird. Dies entspricht etwa dem Radius einer astronomischen Einheit (das heißt, sie würde bis zur Erde reichen). | volume=386 | pages=155}} Siehe auch Das Schicksal der Erde ist weniger klar. Die Sonne wird in diesem Riesenstadium etwa 30% ihrer Masse verlieren. Dabei wird, wenn die Sonne ihre maximale Größe erreicht hat, die Erde ohne Gezeitenkräfte auf eine Umlaufbahn mit einem Abstand von 1,7 AE verschoben werden. Daher wird erwartet, das die Erde von der dünnen äußeren Atmosphäre der Sonne nicht eingehüllt wird. Es wird jedoch aufgrund der gesteigerten Strahlung der Sonne das meiste, wenn nicht alles verbleibende Leben zerstört. Jedoch hat eine neuere Simulation angedeutet, dass die Erdbahn aufgrund von Gezeitenkräften und Zug nicht mehr bestehen bleibt, um schließlich in die Atmosphäre des roten Riesen zu gelangen und dabei zerstört wird. Siehe auch * Die Erde in Daten und Zahlen * Liste aller Länder und Staaten der Erde * Geowissenschaften * Envisat (ESA-Umweltsatellit) * Nasa World Wind und Google Earth (Computerprogramme) * Flache Erde (Historie zur Vorstellung von der Erde als Scheibe oder Kugel) Literatur * David Oldroyd: Die Biographie der Erde. Zweitausendeins 1998, ISBN 3-86150-285-2 * J. D. Macdougall: Eine kurze Geschichte der Erde. Econ Taschenbuchverlag 2000, ISBN 3-612-26673-X * Cesare Emilliani: Planet Earth. Cosmology, Geology, and the Evolution of Live and Environment. Cambridge University Press 1992, ISBN 0-521-40949-7 Weblinks * Raumfahrer.net Sonderseite: Planet Erde * Onegeology.org - Geologische Weltkarte * Ellipsoide, Geoide und topografische Oberflächen * NASA Earth Observatory * Die Zukunft der Erde und des Weltalls * The Gateway to Astronaut Photography of Earth Medien * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Erde af:Aarde als:Erde an:Tierra ang:Eorðe ar:أرض arz:ارض ast:Tierra ay:Aka pacha az:Yer bat-smg:Žemė bcl:Kinaban be:Планета Зямля be-x-old:Зямля bg:Земя bn:পৃথিবী br:Douar (planedenn) bs:Zemlja (planeta) ca:Terra cdo:Dê-giù ceb:Kalibotan (planeta) chr:ᎡᎶᎯ cs:Země csb:Zemia cv:Çĕр (планета) cy:Y Ddaear da:Jorden dv:ބިން el:Γη en:Earth eo:Tero es:Tierra et:Maa (planeet) eu:Lurra fa:زمین fi:Maa fiu-vro:Maa (hod'otäht) fo:Jørðin fr:Terre frp:Tèrra fur:Tiere fy:Ierde ga:An Domhan gan:地球 gd:An Saoghal gl:Terra (planeta) gn:Yvy gu:પૃથ્વી gv:Yn Chruinney ha:Duniya hak:Thi-khiù haw:Honua he:כדור הארץ hi:पृथ्वी hr:Zemlja ht:Latè hu:Föld hy:Երկիր ia:Terra id:Bumi ig:Uwa ilo:Daga (planeta) io:Tero is:Jörðin it:Terra iu:ᓄᓇ/nuna ja:地球 jbo:terdi jv:Bumi ka:დედამიწა kg:Ntoto kk:Жер (ғаламшар) km:ផែនដី kn:ಭೂಮಿ ko:지구 ksh:Ääd (Planeet) ku:Erd kv:Му kw:Dor la:Tellus (planeta) lad:Tierra lb:Äerd li:Eerd lij:Tæra lmo:Tèra ln:Mabelé lo:ໂລກ lt:Žemė lv:Zeme map-bms:Bumi mk:Планета Земја ml:ഭൂമി mn:Дэлхий mr:पृथ्वी ms:Bumi mt:Art my:ကမ္ဘာဂြိုဟ် myv:Мода (пертпельксэнь вал) mzn:زمین nah:Tlālticpactli nap:Terra nds:Eer nds-nl:Eerde ne:पृथ्वी nl:Aarde (planeet) nn:Jorda no:Jorden nov:Tere nrm:Tèrre nv:Nahasdzáán oc:Tèrra pa:ਧਰਤੀ pam:Yatu pl:Ziemia pt:Terra qu:Tiksimuyu rm:Terra rmy:Phuv ro:Pământ ru:Земля sah:Сир scn:Terra (pianeta) sco:The Yird se:Eana sh:Zemlja (planet) simple:Earth sk:Zem sl:Zemlja sm:Earth sq:Toka sr:Земља su:Marcapada sv:Jorden sw:Dunia szl:Źymja ta:பூமி te:భూమి tg:Замин th:โลก tl:Daigdig tpi:Giraun tr:Dünya uk:Земля ur:زمین uz:Yer vec:Tera vi:Trái Đất vls:Eirde (planete) vo:Tal wa:Daegne wo:Suuf wuu:地球 yi:ערד-פלאנעט yo:Ilẹ̀-ayé zh:地球 zh-classical:地球 zh-min-nan:Tē-kiû zh-yue:地球